1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to rolls used in electrophotographic image forming devices and more particularly to a roll for an electrophotographic image forming device having compressible hollow microparticles defining a surface texture of the roll.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the image formation process of an electrophotographic image forming device, toner is transferred from a toner reservoir by various toner carrying members (including rolls) to a media sheet to form a toned image on the media sheet. For example, during a print or copy operation, a charging roll charges the surface of a photoconductive drum (PC drum) to a specified voltage. A laser beam is then directed to the surface of the PC drum and selectively discharges those areas it contacts to form a latent image. A developer roll, which forms a nip with the PC drum, may transfer toner to the PC drum to form a toner image on the PC drum. A toner adder roll may supply toner from the toner reservoir to the developer roll. A metering device such as a doctor blade may meter toner onto the developer roll and apply a desired charge on the toner prior to its transfer to the PC drum. The toner is attracted to the areas of the surface of the PC drum discharged by the laser beam. The toner image on the PC drum is transferred either directly by the PC drum or indirectly by one or more intermediate transfer members to the media sheet. The media sheet having the toner thereon passes through a fuser assembly that applies heat and pressure to fix the toner image to the media sheet.
Generally, a large portion of the energy consumed by an electrophotographic image forming device is in the power required to drive the motors and rotating components within the device. Reducing the torque required to drive the various rotating components reduces the overall energy consumption of the device. One way to reduce the required torque is to decrease the mass of the rotating components. Accordingly, rolls for use in an electrophotographic image forming device having decreased mass are desired. In addition, decreased mass also reduces the potential for product damage during general shipping conditions, e.g., dropping the product, vibration during shipping, etc.
Further, the force subjected to toner as it transfers between various rolls and components on its way from the toner reservoir to the media sheet may damage the toner at the particle level. For example, the particles may deform, fracture or lose extra particulate additives as a result of the forces applied by the components of the image forming device. This damage may lead to print defects such as toner filming. Toner damage may be reduced by decreasing the amount of force applied to the toner during its transfer. Accordingly, rolls for use in an electrophotographic image forming device that reduce toner working are desired.
A cost effective method for manufacturing rolls having decreased mass anchor that reduce toner working while maintaining tight control over the rolls' properties is also desired.